


[Podfic] The Nesting Habits of the Wild North American Barton

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sabinelagrande's story</p><p>
  <i>He's not a bird. He's a human. He just likes to be alone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Nesting Habits of the Wild North American Barton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Nesting Habits of the Wild North American Barton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425332) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**Title:**  The Nesting Habits of the Wild North American Barton  
  
 **length:** 18 minutes  
  
 **Download**[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/nesting-habits-of-wild-north-american-barton)


End file.
